


A Thing

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Pregnancy, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: He shook his head.“It is not a thing. It is a baby.Mybaby.”“It looks like a thing,” you corrected him. “A beautiful and moving thing but a thing none the less.”





	A Thing

You paced around with a heavy feeling in our stomach. T’Challa was in a reunion with the council and you were with Shuri in your bedroom, feeling so shaky you could barely look away from your feet.

The pregnancy test she had sneaked you was on the counter, taking its time. For the latest month, you’ve managed to hide the symptoms from your husband and the people around you but he was starting to catch on something and you were tired of waiting to know.

“Hey,” your sister-in-law knocked on your door. “What’s the result? Where is it?”

You unlocked the door in a small rush, letting her in and pointing at the stick.

“You look.

Shuri walked to the counter, picking the test up by its handle.

You waited in silence for her response and felt the tension leaving your body when she hugged you enthusiastically.

“10 weeks!” she exclaimed, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the room. “Come on, let’s get you to the lab.”

You could barely keep up with all the references you got from the people around you on your way there, and she dragged you to her station.

“Pull your shirt up,” she pressed some buttons as you lied on the table.

You followed her orders, and she touched your skin with the cold part of the wand, both of you letting out excited and shaky gasps when you heard a loud heartbeat seconds later.

“I’m gonna send that to T’Challa,” she reached out with her free hand, pressing something away from your sight. “He is going to freak out.”

It took less than two minutes to your husband to show up in the lab just in time to see the first image of your kid forming in a hologram in front of you and Shuri.

“Told you,” she smirked at you. “Look at your thing!”

You opened a smile with your eyes fixed on a 3D image forming in front of you and only glancing away when you felt his hand and fingers wrapped around yours.

“You are parents now,” Shuri smiled at the two of you. “Well… You are about to be. I’m not a medical doctor, I’m just… Showing the thing to you.”

He shook his head.

“It is not a thing. It is a baby. _My_ baby.”

“It looks like a thing,” you corrected him. “A beautiful and moving thing but a thing none the less.”

T’Challa shook his head, looking at the hologram again.

“When did you find out?”

“Five minutes ago,” you squeezed his hand before taking yours away, cleaning your stomach as Shuri moved away. “Did I surprise you?”

“A lot,” he smiled. “I was on my way and Shuri’s message almost made me trip on my feet.”

You chuckled, knowing he was exaggerating.

“I’m going to schedule an appointment with a doctor,” you assured him. “Then we can know the details.”

You only realised you were alone when you heard the door closing, figuring Shure had given you some privacy just as T’Challa kneeled in front of you, looking up at you through his thick eyelashes.

“The future king of Wakanda.”

“Or queen,” you smirked. “Don’t throw the possibility away.”

Your husband only smiled, taking his hands and resting on your stomach right over your womb would be.

“Are you happy?” you questioned in a low whisper.

“I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
